A Dream or Destiny
by Microsoft45
Summary: A home and a village lost in flames and besieged. A team lost in sorrow an grief, they grief for a teammate who never returned. A year passes on and a strange vigilante saves a little girl. Could this be the lost teammate or was this just a dream? Rated M for dark themes and sexual content
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Flames_ glowed in the darkness as a village began to burn. Citizens ran away from the creatures that besieged it. The monsters snarled and howled with satisfaction as they ripped open into a man, tearing him from limb to limb. One gave a growl, warning off the rest of them who tried to take his prey. They looked toward a small house down by the crops, they saw a woman, holding a child in her arms. They gave chase, honing on their killer instincts. The woman noticed that the monsters began to follow her, she took of in break neck speed, though felt hopeless as more joined in on her pursuit. She skidded in a halt as one jumped down, opening it's jaw to give a blood thirty howl. The woman closed her eyes and screamed. Though nothing happened, she opened her eyes to find a man, who held a broad sword. He glanced back at her. "Go, get out of here! GO!" He snapped his attention back toward the creatures, whose attention, now fixated on him. The woman took off running after a moment of hesitation. She did not look back, she only looked ahead of her. The child in her arms wailed as she whisked past dead bodies, burning houses, and blood. She paid no attention to the creatures that pounced and began to eat the men, women and children around her. Though she could hear the agonizing screams, the blood thirty growls and snarls. Once making her way to the gate, she found soldiers from the grind wall castle march into the burning village, weapons in arms. A sound of horse hooves came behind from the gates, a man with dark brown hair hopped off the horse. "Nattily, oh thank god. Where's James?" He asked.

"He held them off, Crow, their wasn't anything I could do." She sobbed. Crow held her in her arms.

"Listen, right now, we need to get the hell out of here," He said. Though knowing that his brother in law might still be alive. "C'mon, lets get you and the baby safe." Nattily shook her head. She gave him her child.

"No, I'm going back, this is something I have to do." Nattily told her. She looked down to the child, giving the infant a kiss on the forehead. "Goodbye... _My sweet little Ruby."_ Grabbing a torch, she ran off to the village, now burning until nothing is left but ash. Crow looked at the small child, she cried, a longing cry for her mother. He grabbed the horse, seating himself on the saddle. He held the small child firmly in his arms.

'_Don't worry, Ruby, everything is going to be fine...'_


	2. Chapter 1

_The cave shook and rocks fell, four girls tried to find balance. A girl in white looked at them, her eyes full of concern. "The whole cave is collapsing!" She raised her voice. "We got to get the hell out of here!" A girl in red nodded, but something else was holding her back._

_"You guys go!" She told them. "Right now, there's no time to argue, just GO!" The others hesitated before they took off. Dodging rocks and boulders that were coming down on them. "Weiss, up ahead!" She looked up ahead to see the exist, glancing back to see the girl in red, though finding monsters biting at her heels. A girl with yellow hair stopped, powering up her shot gauntlets._

_"Don't stop, don't worry about me, just keep running!" The girl hesitated before taking off with the others. Weiss saw that the girl was lagging behind. She looked over her shoulder to yell at her._

_"C'mon, Yang! Run!" The girl flipped up her middle finger as she bolted right past her. "C'mon guys, the rescue team is here!" Yang growled. Weiss pushed the girl next to her, hearing a yelp of surprise. She caught Yangs hand. Weiss slid under a boulder that was in her way. She noticed that the girl in red was right behind her, her eyes tearing up, she had a smile on her face._

_"What are you doing!?" Weiss snapped. Only to find the girl mouthing two words. "Goodbye..." Weiss's eyes widened as the girl gave her a shove toward the exist. Yang caught by the arms, though struggled to keep the fighting girl retrained. The cave exist closed and a cloud of dust filled the air. Weiss's eyes began to water, a scream filled the air, breaking the silence._

_"RUBY!"_

Weiss bolted awake, panting and sweating from the dream. She looked around to find that she was in her room. She gave out a small sigh before grabbing her dress. Weiss slipped off the night gown, she looked at the mirror to find a picture of her and the others. But one face made her eyes water. 'You stupid idiot. You complete stupid idiot!' She whipped the tear's from her face. Weiss got changed, she heard a knock at her door. She opened the door to find Blake. "Hey, ummm... Breakfast is ready." Weiss responded in a nod. Walking out of her room to see Yang on the couch, trying to suppress her tear's. Blake walked from the kitchen to calm down the crying girl.

"She's gone...she's gone..." Yang struggled to speak. Weiss felt sorry for her, though she didn't want anyone to know that. She grabbed a plate and some food. Weiss hesitated for a moment. She waited desperately for Ruby to bounce up to her, trying to give her a hug. Weiss felt her bottom lip quiver. _'Please... Please just let this be a dream to. Please.'_ Her heart cried desperately. Weiss grabbed some bacon before heading into the living room, where she heard the news.

"In a month, this has been the twenty eighth crime stopped today." The news reporter explained. "A vigilante was witnessed stopping a robbery. Now one saw the face, only to have seen her in a torn up cloak. Otherwise, there are no other witnesses until further notice." Blake who got sick of the TV, turned it off. She took her seat back down by Yang, who still was in tear's. Weiss who payed no attention to them whatsoever, she got up after eating only a few bites of her food. Blake who noticed the heiress actions, decided it was time to ask questions on her behavior.

"You okay, princess?" She asked, Weiss stopped dead in her tracks. After a moment, she glanced back at her with a small smile. "Never been better." Blake narrowed her cat like eyes to think otherwise. Weiss dumped her food in the trash and quickly walked back in her room. Blake sighed before returning to her seat by Yang. She wrapped her arms around her, Yang continued to cry. Blake's thoughts flouted around her head. Everyone of them were about Ruby. A tear rolled down her cheek as every thought led up to that day. _'And I thought you didn't show any emotion, Blake.'_ Ruby's voice toyed with mind._ 'Why did you have to leave us, Ruby? Why?'_


	3. Chapter 2 Subtle and Unsubtle feelings

Yang woke up in Blake's arms, she realized how cute the raven haired girl was when she slept. Yang thought of how the girl slept. _'It reminds me of...' _Her eyes begin to water as a thought of her sister. She tried to suppress her sobs, but she failed. Blake's eyes fluttered open, she felt tears land on her chest. Yang sobbed uncontrollably, that didn't she didn't notice the girls awakening. She felt a hand brush the hair from her face. Once she snapped her attention toward her, Blake tightened her grip on Yang. She felt her cheeks burn slightly, she nuzzled her face into the other girls chest. Blake saw a flash of white by the door. It was Weiss, she had her coat on with her weapon in her sheathe. "Weiss," She called to the heiress. Though there was no reply.

"Weiss, where are you going?" The girl still didn't reply, only to continue her way out the door. Blake sighed. _'What is up with her?'_ Giving a shrug, she turned her attention back toward her friend. Though she found it rather odd that she was showing affection toward another. She seemed to think it was out of her nature, though it was a change of what she had felt before. Blake found contented with Yang in her arms, stroking the girls long and golden hair. Yang seemed to have calmed down, though she continued nuzzling heading the other girls chest, causing Blake to blush. _'I wish you still were here, Ruby...'_

Weiss walked down the snowy path of the snowy forest. She found herself lost in memories of her and her teammates. She remembered how her and Ruby quickly got along. Though she shook her head from the precious memories. "I want to forget everything..." She mumbled as she lingered on the path. But no matter how hard Weiss tried, she couldn't forget the obnoxious, hyperactive little twerp. Somehow, Ruby was the only one to break her hard and cold exterior. _'Why? Why did she have grow on me? She's like a memory that won't fade away!'_ Weiss felt the silent tear's come to life. They trailed down from her cheek and fell on the cold, icy ground. Dropping to her knees, Weiss found herself down on her hands and knees, sobbing uncontrollably. The tear's fell rather fell quickly as they hit the snow. "Mom... I'm sorry... I couldn't save her... If I refused to leave her behind, maybe she would still be here," Weiss said to herself.

"I'm sorry, Ruby... Please, please... Forgive me..." The wind blew calmly, sending more snow her way. She remembered apart of a song her mother played. _'White is cold and always yearning.' _One day, Yang asked her why did she had her little sister. "I didn't hate you, Ruby," Weiss spoke, though interrupted by a sob. "I envied you..." Now that the truth was out, she didn't care if she froze to death, Weiss wanted to die right now. She lasted in the snow, crying. Though she realized that she didn't say goodbye to the others. 'They don't need to know what I'm up to, they don't need to worry about me.' Weiss closed her eyes, breathing in and out to conserve energy. 'Goodbye, guys. I'm sorry.'

Blake was now at a panic. It's been twelve hours since Weiss left the dorm and hadn't returned. Yang was also freaking out. "We can't loose another teammate. I lost my sister, I can't loose a friend." Blake heard her say. She grabbed Gambol Shroud and tossed Yang her Ember Celica. Blake opened the door to find a stranger how wore a black and red cloak. She couldn't see the face of the stranger, only a mask that Blake laid eyes on. She could easily tell this person is female, but something else caught her eye, a little girl in a red sweat shirt hid behind the stranger.

"Easy, Yuki. There not going to hurt you." A voice came from the stranger. Blake didn't care about the stranger, she reached for Weiss. The stranger let go of the heiress. She placed Weiss on the couch. She noted that the girl was at the early stage of hyperemia. "Fuck!" Blake whispered to herself. She turned to see Yang with a blanket and a bed comforter. She helped cover Weiss up, Yang sat down next to the girl, trying to warm her up. Blake looked back toward the door, finding out the stranger was already gone. She felt some disappointment in her chest. Sighing, she turned to Yang and Weiss. Blake smiled, Yang looked like a mother toward the heiress, but also brought a pang of jealousy welled up in her stomach. She decided to sit down by the other two. Laying her head on the blondes shoulder, Yang nuzzled her cheek on Blake's head.

"Goodnight, Yang." Blake whispered. She closed her eyes instead of waiting for a reply. "Goodnight, Blake." Yang whispered back. She closed her eyes and embraced the darkness.

**_The girl in the red cloak isn't an OCC, find out who she is. Write a review with your answer._**

**_And I'm pretty sure your asking why was there a little girl behind the stranger and what purpose does she have in this Fanfic. One step at a time my friends, one step at a time._**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yang woke up with Blake by her right side and Weiss by her left. She felt kinda squished by this, slowly getting up, trying not to disturb them. Yang got up, grabbing her Ember Celica. Than grabbing a coat. Before heading out in the cold. Glancing up and down the frozen ground of beacon. She noticed Jaune and Pyrrha walking and chatting down to the transport station. "Hey Jaune, Pyrrha!" They both stopped and turned to see her sprinting toward them

"Yang, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" The red head asked. Nodding, she pulled out a card. "Ruby's sixteenth birthday is tomorrow, I was going to drop some stuff at her..." Before she could finish, Yang was cut off by more footsteps. Blake came from behind them.

"Blake, what are you doing here?" She asked the raven haired girl. Blake pulled out something, a small necklace that now dangled from her hand. "Ruby made this for you, though you weren't there when it was your birthday." Yang felt a pang in her heart. She remembered that morning when she woke up.

_Yang slowly got out of bed, she felt like a slug for how slow she was. Walking down the stairs to find her little sister by the table. "Hey Ruby." Receiving no reply from the black haired girl. Yang noted that she had a disappointed look on her face. Ruby got up from the table, brushing past the her. "Hey Ruby, what's your problem?" Stopping in a halt, she turned to face her older sister._

_"Well, the fact you weren't here for your own birthday!" Flinching at Ruby's burst of rage. "I wasted an entire night, waiting for you! It was your birthday and you didn't come home until 3:00 clock in the morning, wasted! I have had enough of it!" Yang noticed some tear's leaking down her cheek. Ruby was crying, even before that, but before Yang didn't seem to notice or care._

_"I'm sorry." Sighing. Feeling ever so horrible of her own actions. Yang wrapped her arms around her sister._

Yang held the necklace in her hand, glancing at the first letters of everyone's name. She glanced up at Blake. "I'm a horrible person," Yang fought back her tear's. "I messed up and I didn't make it up to her." Blake walked over, wrapping her arms around her.

"Your not a horrible person," She whispered into her ear. "Your not. You don't take time to think, that's all. We all make mistakes, sometimes more than other, but it doesn't make you a bad person." Yang, who's tried to stop herself from shedding even more tear's, shook a whole lot. Blake moved her arm, caressing the other girls back. _'God, I must absolutely nuts.' _Lifting up Yangs chin, leaning forward, planting her lips upon hers. Surprised by this action by the raven haired girl, Yang wasn't sure either to melt to Blake's embrace, or just smack the hell outta of her right now. Pulling back from her,

Blake, feeling embarrassed by her actions. _'Stupid, stupid!' _She yelled at herself mentally. Than felt Yangs lips crash into hers. Feeling surprised, but happy, she kissed her back, wrestling her tongue with Yangs. Breaking apart for air, they smiled at each other. "Come on, lets get going." Nodding, Yang intertwined her fingers with Blake's. "Okay, love birds, lets get going, cause tomorrow, I have a feeling all hell is going to break loose." Jaune said. Now walking together to the transport station, Yang realized something. _'Holy shit, it's almost Christmas Eve!'_

**sorry for the wait guys, I was visiting an old friend...**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Weiss found herself in a snow covered field. Glancing all around her, all she saw was pure white. Getting up from her position on the ground, Weiss began to walk. But something caught her eye, something red past the brush. Feeling her heart swell with joy and happiness, Weiss ran toward it. Pushing past the brush and bushes, she came across a pond. Standing on the other side was a familiar face. Feeling tear's trailing down her cheek, placing her hand over her mouth to cover her gasp. "Ruby!" The girl in red looked at her, faint traces of a smile soon became clear. Running toward the other girl, tear's fell. Weiss's heart began to swell with joy as she ran through the snow, nearly tumbling over. She saw Ruby's legs begin to fade, slowly continuing. Weiss shook her head as she watched the girl slowly fade away. "Ruby!" Now struggling through the deep snow. "Wait!" But her cries seemed to be drowned out. Ruby gave a small smile, whispering something that Weiss didn't catch. Feeling the pain and sorrow pang her heart, leaving a deep hole in her that seemed to have grown bigger. Ruby's whole body had now faded, leaving her in the field. Panting, Weiss looked straight, leaking tear's. Shaking even more, she closed her eyes, than letting out a shriek._

_"Ruby!" _

Weiss jumped from her sleep, making a gasping sound. She found herself in the living room of the dorm. Getting up, though struggling. Weiss let out a curse word under her breath. 'Ruby, please...' Sobbing as she walked into her old teammates room, hoping to find the fifteen year old still asleep. Opening the door, to find nothing. Feeling her heart ache, Weiss slowly waked into the room, not bothering to turn on the lights. She walked by the bed, feeling the bed covers as she came to a halt. Glancing down before falling onto the bed, Weiss buried her face into the pillow, letting out her tear's and sobs. "Ruby, please... Come home... Please... Ruby..." She whispered. "Come home to me..." Weiss gripped the bed sheets, feeling more and more of the sadness and despair she had held in for years. Weiss curled up into a ball, hugging her knees.

"God has taken my mother away from me... Now you... Why? Dammit, why!?" Raising her voice, Weiss pulled herself up, still in tear's, but also in raged. "Dammit!" Throwing a fist into the window, causing the glass to shatter. Weiss noticed her hand was bleeding, but she didn't care.

"Why?... Why did he have to take you... away from me..." Getting up from the bed, she pulled out a blouse Ruby always wore, and hugged it close to her chest. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door and a muffled sound. Weiss stalked out of the room, and into the living room. Glancing out the window, she saw a little girl, pounding on the door. Weiss opened the door, finding the little girl in tear's.

"Help! Momma's hurt!" Confused by what she meant, Weiss found herself running with her hand intertwined with the girls. The little girl let them into the forest, running past trees and vaulting and sliding under trees and boulders. Weiss saw a few deer running off by the commotion that they started to make. Once entering a field, where Weiss found blood, and a few limbs lying in the snow. Glancing up ahead, she found corpses with slice marks and bullet holes, rather huge bullet holes. She kept walking into the middle, finding a massacre. Weiss gasped by the scene. She could count many of the bodies with limbs, slice marks and bullet holes. "Momma!" Weiss turned to see where the little girl was running to, made her heart stop. Letting out a gasp, her heart began to beat slow, and tear's quickly began to form as a familiar face crossed her mind.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Weiss's heart stopped for nearly a minute as she gazed on the face of someone she knew. Feeling her heart slowly start to beat as she knelt down. _'It can't... It can't...'_ She grasped the hand of the person she knew, feeling her heart swell with sadness and joy. Reaching for her phone, Weiss began to dial Yangs number. After waiting for a moment, receiving no answer, but the voice mail box. _'Shit!' _Now trying Blake's number, waiting to receive her call.

Blake and Yang walked down the store aisles, trying to find the deceased girl a gift. Hearing her girlfriends phone go off, Yang decided to eavesdrop on her conversation. "Hello?" Yang strained her ears, though couldn't hear who was on the other end. "Slow down, Weiss! What's wrong?" Realizing it was Weiss, Yang tried desperately to hear what was going on.

"What!?" Hearing her girlfriend nearly shout. She found herself in defeat. "We'll be right there." Yang definitely knew something was wrong. The tone in Blake's voice said it all. But there was something else. Was it sorrow or joy, maybe both? Feeling her arm get tugged, Yang found herself being dragged by Blake out of the mall. Confused by this action, Yang let out cries of demand, though non were answered. Feeling rather tired by her girlfriends silence, she pulled herself free from her grasps. "What the fuck is going on Blake!?" Shocked by Blake's next action, feeling her arms wrap around her. Hearing a whisper.

"She's alive." Yang let out a gasp

Weiss found herself struggling to carry the stranger into the house. Letting out a curse when she nearly dropped her unconscious guest. Placing her on the couch, Weiss had a few tears, but held them in. She crouched down by her house guest, grasping her hand. She was beginning to feel tear's fall from her cheeks. "Is... Is momma going to be okay?" Glancing up to see the child standing there, teary eyed as well. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Weiss put her hands on the child's shoulder. "Yes, she's okay," beginning by trying to cheer the little girl up. "Right now, she needs a bit of rest." Smiling, the little girl wrapped her small arms around the mistress. Weiss found herself in an embrace by the small and fragile child. Confused or shocked, she slowly, hesitatingly put her arms around her. Pulling away, Weiss got up to sit in a chair. The little girl sat down by her mother.

"May I ask for your name?" Asking, though she wasn't sure if the little girl had one. "Yuki." Nodding, Weiss got up and headed into the kitchen. Finding a cookie jar full of cookies that had been barely touched. She pulled on out and headed straight back into the living room.

"Would you like a cookie, Yuki?" Nodding her head yes, Weiss handed her the cookie. Yuki slowly bit the cookie, savoring the flavor. "Thank you!" She replied with her mouth still full. Weiss smiled, she found herself watching the little girl eat the sugary treat. 'Its kinda cute.' Hearing a groan made her snap from her thoughts. She turned to see her house guest slowly arise. She looked at Weiss, her eyes snapping with realization. _"Weiss...?"_


	7. Chapter 6: hello again

Chapter 6

Weiss found herself looking into a pair of silver eyes. Feeling both joy and rage. She pushed herself off the chair, extending her arm and swung her opened palm at. _Smack! _Leaving the girl in shock by this sudden rage. "Why? Why didn't you come home!? You were alive and you didn't come home!" Raising her voice, Weiss felt some anger that she had stored. "We thought you were dead, do you know how much pain you put Yang through? What about Blake? What about me?" The girl didn't reply, she glanced down at the ground.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself? Tell me... Ruby..." Still receiving no reply, which made Weiss shed more tears. "Please Ruby, please... Tell me..." Hanging her head low, Weiss could honestly feel her heart break. Slowly turning to enter her room. "I'm sorry..." Hearing Ruby mumble. Glancing back toward her.

"I'm sorry, I... I honestly thought it would be better for everyone," Ruby's voice quivered. " After the bomb went off, there wasn't anytime to think, so I stayed behind... After waking up that day, I couldn't remember anything, but my name and my fighting skills. But now, I remember everyone. I'm so sorry..." Watching her cry, Weiss felt horrible for snapping at her. "I can understand that you hate me so much, but I hope one day, you can find it in your heart to forgive... Weiss." Ruby whispered through her sobs. Feeling her teammates arms snake around, though it was only a loose grip. Weiss stroked her back in a comforting matter.

"You complete dummy," Weiss whispered into her ear. "I forgive you, just please don't do that again." Ruby's heart now skipped a beat because of the happiness that made her soul swell. "I won't, I promise..."

** I know, it's short, and I'm tired. I will post more chapter, longer chapters after the weekend. I need to let my brain rest a bit...**


	8. Chapter 7: together again

Chapter 7

Yang waited impatiently for the transport ship to dock. In fact, she even threatened the pilot to hurry. Growling in frustration, Yang sat back down in her seat. Blake, who wrapped her arms around her neck. "Yang, calm down, we'll get there in time." Seeing Yangs eyes turn red, Blake flinched. "I can't, I just found out my sister is alive!" She sobbed through her blazing temper. Blake pulled her head into her chest, trying to calm the golden haired girl.

"I know, I know, but right now, we need to stay calm." Yang continued to nuzzle her face into the other girls chest. Blake felt the ship come to a complete stop, than seeing Yang bolt right out the door. "Yang, wait! Yang!" Ignoring her girlfriends calls, she continued her way back to the RWBY dorm. Yang pushed past a small group of other students, she cursed as she tripped. Blake followed her, instead of pushing past people's, she used her cat-like reflexes to vault over the cash register. Seeing yang was still up a head. "YANG!" Calling to her, Yang ran further and further a head. Blake stopped, she was out of breath. "How... The hell... Can she... Still have...stamina?" She asked herself.

Yang arrived at the house, she was defiantly out of breath. She stood by the door, trying to catch her breath. She noticed Blake's black hair. "We... Go... Together." She panted, Yang nodded. After a moment of waiting to regain her stamina, together, they pushed the door open. Gasping to find Weiss and a girl cuddled up. Yang cried tear's of joy before running over to join the silver haired heiress. Blake slowly walked over to them, seeing all of them surrounding the raven haired girl. "Ruby..." Hearing yang whisper. Seeing the girl turn her head to look at her sister. "Yang? Yang!" Throwing her arms around her sister. Yang sobs synced with Ruby's, Weiss joined in again. Blake waited before joining in on the group hug. Ruby felt her heart swell with happiness, she continued to sob.

"Looks... Looks like team RWBY is back together..." Nodding, Blake felt something new, _happiness? _She didn't care, all she cared about was that the team is back together, that's all she wanted, and this time, it's going to stay the same

**_My brain is fully rested, lets get down to business, more chapters will be updated on weekdays, until the end of this story. I will take suggestions on the future chapters. I thank you all! _**


	9. Chapter 8: a shocker

Chapter 8

It's been a week since Ruby had returned, the team was doing their usual runs. After a hard days work, Weiss comes home to find Jaune in the house, talking to Ruby. Confused by this, she decided to eavesdrop on the conversation. "It's been rather strange not having you here." Jaune said while scratching his head. Ruby nodded. Weiss leaned a bit closer to get more of the conversation but something had startled her.

"Weiss, what are you doing?" Hearing Yangs familiar cheerful teasing voice, Weiss let out a squeak in surprise. She rather found that Yang and Blake were there the whole time. "What were you doing?" She asked the heiress. "I was... errrr... I...errr... I dropped my necklace." Weiss stammered awkwardly, trying to get herself out this mess. She noticed that Blake had an amusement smile, letting out a huff in frustration and began to walk toward her room.

"Ruby, would you like to go out sometime?" Weiss stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the blonde ask Ruby. _'What did he just ask her!?' _Her insides screamed with rage. Yang and Blake's mouths were wide. Ruby was in shock by his question, she had no idea what to say. "Ummm... Sure...?" Weiss looked back at her, she felt something so unfamiliar, something she hadn't felt before. Was she jealous, or was it something else? She will never know. But it was bugging her already. Weiss glanced around the room, still shocked by Jaune's question and Ruby's answer. She walked into her room, closing the door, she fell on her bed. _'Why did I feel like I was jealous? Ruby and I are friends and nothing more._' She declared in her train of thought, but another question appeared. 'Is there more? Do I have...' Shaking her head, Weiss got up to grab one of her favorite books. Dark moonlight was one of her favorites, she opened it up and began to read. Halfway through the paragraph, she found very little interest in the book, so she put the book down and began to refill the dust cartridges. Slowly, a thought came to mind. The thought was rather interesting as it was, until realization hit her in the face. '_Yup, I like Ruby more than just a friend!' _


	10. Chapter 9 what's life without fun

Chapter Nine  
What's life without fun?

_Ruby_ heard some noises in the living room, she got up, grabbing crescent rose from her stand. Opening the door, she felt something cold rush down. Letting out a shriek, Ruby heard laughter. "Yuki!" Hearing more laughter, she saw golden hair. "Fuck you, Yang." The older girl laughed, rolling her eyes, Ruby grabbed her headphones. Turning on her smart phone and turned up the volume. She found herself flipping through artists before stopping at _Linkin Park_. Pulling out a pencil and her note book, she began writing. Ruby found this was soothing, though it was a project that Mrs. GoodWitch assigned. She had to write a five page short story. Feeling someone lift one of her headphones up.

"Waiting for the light that never comes." It was Yang, she would do that if she could hear Ruby's music blaring. Shaking her head, she gave her older sibling a light shove. "C'mon Ruby, have some fun!" Hearing Yangs voice. Ruby gave a long sigh, she was cramped with homework ever since she got back. Maybe I could use a little fun! Pulling off her headphones and placing the pencil onto the paper, Ruby got up, hearing her sisters Dubstep blaring through out the house. She found Phyrra and Nora in the room. Ruby laughed when she saw them dancing. She heard Blake's annoyance growl, and Weiss's door slam. Watching Yang struggle to get her girl friend to join in on the fun. Ruby let out a little giggle, she turned to get Weiss. Knocking, hearing no reply, she opened the door, finding a half naked Weiss by the door.

"_RUBY_!" The heiress eyes were wide and her cheeks were red. Ruby quickly shut the door, scared to see what might would have happen if she stayed. The door flew open, Weiss had a shirt covering her upper half, Ruby's cheeks flared red. "What the devil, Ruby Rose!?" Hearing the venom in the older girls voice. "Did anyone teach you manners!?"

"Ummmm..." Ruby said, she wasn't staring at the girls ice blue eyes, she was staring at the girls chest. "Yes, now let's get this party started!" Hearing Yangs and Nora's voice. Yuki grabbed Ruby's hand. "Come on, momma!" Nora and Yang grabbed Weiss's hands. They let go and started dancing to the music, Ruby hand no idea what to do, she remembered there were dances at Signal, but she never went. She didn't know how to dance. Now hearing her favorite song start to play. Ruby knew every word. In fact, she would listen to a song over and over again.

Yang heard her little sister sing, smiling, she joined in. Though she had no freaking what the words were, all she knew was the Chorus. Turning to see Phyrra and Nora join in. Yang broke out into a dance. Ruby called it a stripper dance, she also notice Blake smiling. "Because of that, I'll join in, just this once." Yang gave her girl friend a quick peck, now they needed to get Weiss. The heiress stood and watched with her damp red shirt. Watching her give a small sigh, she ended up joining in on the fun.

"Yeah, come Weiss, break loose!" Phyrra shouted. Ruby glanced at her, waiting for the chorus to begin. "The nights go on! Waiting for the light that never comes! I chase the sun! Waiting for the light that never comes!" Ruby heard her amazing voice, she was surprised by this, thus joining in. The others danced and sang along. Ruby saw smiles and heard laughter.

"Waiting for the light that never comes!" The group sounded like a choir. Laughter broke out, Phyrra began to tickle Nora, Yang picked up Blake, who made a small cat sound. Laughing, Ruby came up behind Weiss and began to attack her sides. The heiress let out a squeal and broke out into laughter. This was one of the moments that Ruby lived for, it was what made her up to who she is.

**sorry guys, I had a crap ton of school work. And I was going to update yesterday, but I was at a party, this was recollection of what happened to me. I walked on my friend, and she was naked, but she hit me. **


	11. Chapter 10 Discoveries

Chapter Ten

Discoveries

Ruby awoke the next morning, sore in her arms and her throat. She had a bit too much fun as she would put it. As Ruby put her hand down, she felt something soft. Looking down, she saw someone's chest, glancing up to see Weiss's sleeping face. She scrambled back, hoping it didn't wake the sleeping heiress. _'What the hell happened?!' _Confused by this, she glanced around the room, finding a couple of saki bottles. _'Ah, shit!'_ Ruby panicked, did something happen? So far she could tell, she was fully clothed, Weiss, she only wore a red shirt, which Ruby gave it to her on day since the heiress' sleeping cloths were drenched in Grimm blood. Ruby let out a relieved sigh, though something caught her eye. Something that didn't match with her sleeping friend. It was a scar. Confused by this, she lifted up the shirt to find another scar on her left side. _'Weiss, what happened when I was away?' _Hearing a ruffled noise, Ruby looked back toward Weiss who was beginning to stir from her slumber. The ice blue eyes bolted open as her hands began to cover up herself.

"_Ruby!_" Weiss let out a hiss in panic. Ruby didn't answer, she felt her lip quiver. "Where did you get them? The scars?" Hearing her friend gasp, she could tell this wasn't good.

"It was a day or two after you disappeared, we were on a hunt," Weiss lowered her head, trying to suppress the sadness that she began to feel. "I wasn't paying attention when a rouge came up and stabbed me twice. Yang and Blake were off somewhere else at the time. But the bastard stabbed me again, he left me there to die. It wasn't long until Blake and Yang showed up, I was decommissioned for a month." Ruby lowered her eyes to the floor, tear's dripped from her cheek.

"So, it's my fault? It's my fault you got hurt?" She asked in a quiet tone. Ruby felt so horrible, she was the cause of Weiss's injuries. She felt someone grab her cheeks, finding Weiss with tear's in her eyes as well. "Ruby, it wasn't your fault... I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." Hearing the girls soft voice made Ruby calm a little more. She found herself nuzzling her face into the crook of the older girls neck.

"Weiss, I promise that I won't leave you guys again... I promise you." Hearing the younger girl whisper, Weiss caressed the back of the girl. She soon began to hum her mother lullaby. Weiss barely remembered her mother, but she remembered her soft and silky smooth voice. She sung the lullaby to Weiss when she was younger, after her brother, William died. The words faded away a long time ago, but the rhythm and the beat stayed with her. It was apart of her. After moments pass, Ruby fell back to sleep in Weiss's arms. She smiled as she placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Good night, my sweet little Ruby."


	12. Authors note

**the chapters that I had originally posted are a piled mess, the real chapters are being updated. During this, I refused to updated until I finished chapter thirteen. But I'll make an exception. **

**Micro out **


End file.
